Annoyance
by CorruptedPix3l
Summary: when madarao gets hurt relationships change  i do not own kekkaishi
1. Chapter 1

Annoyance

This is my first fan fic so plz go easy on me

Couple: Hakubi and Madarao- ppl don't think about those to cute couples -_-'

I do not own kekkaishi

-/chapter 1 -/

Yoshimori yawned as he got out of bed trying to wake up from his nap. It was time for work and since it was daylight savings he had to wake up one hour earlier. He got dressed and went outside, it was still a little light out. "Madarao wake up" Yoshimori said before he took evasive action and we all know (shaking the heck out of the dog house). "Wake up Madarao!" Yoshimori demanded. "Ugh *yawn* its time already?" Madarao asked confused.

"Hakubi, I wonder where Yoshimori is, he hasn't been this late" Tokine's voice full of uncertainty. "Hey Madarao" Yoshimori said while they were making their way to the Karasumori Site "what is it" Madarao asked quit annoyed.

"Finally you showed up" Hakubi pointed out since there were no more ayakashi in Karasumori. "Oh shut up stupid dog what do you know?" Yoshimori asked angrily you see they, Madarao and Yoshimori, were having a little talk about … love and if Madarao had ever been in love.

_**A few min. earlier**_

"Hey Madarao" Yoshimori asked "what is it? "he asked annoyed. "H-have you ever… you know…"Yoshimori stuttered "what is it Yoshi "Madarao voice sounded concerned. "Have you ever been in love?-besides Hazuma Tokinmori?" he asked faintly blushing he couldn't believe he turned to Madarao's advice. "Not when I was alive" Madarao replied. "what do you mean?" Yoshimori asked" I don't know if I can tell you" Madarao said in a teasing voice. "Tell me ya stupid dog!" Yoshimori and Madarao have been getting into more fights these days. "That's no way to talk to your elder Yoshi"

He said teasingly. "Oh shut up gramps!" Yoshimori slurred. "Well if you really want to know I'll make you a deal no questions asked" Madarao offered. "Fine "Yoshimori agreed " tell me what you meant " Yoshimori was tired of waiting. "okay *sigh* I was in love with two people when I was alive one ,as we all know, Hazama Tokimori and only a little crush on Koya" Madarao said a little embarrassed. "so what about now?" Yoshimori asked curious. "You can't tell anyone understand"

Madarao sternly said. "Uh, as you know we fight a lot and are enemies so don't get mad" there was a little awkward silence between the two until Madarao spoke "Hakubi" Yoshimori starred in shock speechless.

Should I keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

Annoyance

/- chapter 2 -/

"Whoa?" Yoshimori yelled. "Shhh!" Madarao reminded him to keep it down.

Later at karasumori

"Oh shut up what do you know?" he asked Hakubi. "A lot more than you that's for sure" he stated with a smirk. "Now now Hakubi don't hurt Yoshimori's pride" she said sarcastically. "Any way Hakubi can search the area to be safe?" tokine asked. "Sure honey" Hakubi replied "how about you Madarao?" Yoshimori asked. "oh fine" he responded just going near Hakubi sent a chill down his spine for some reason he didn't know why. While tokine and Yoshimori where conversing over near the gate, Hakubi and Madarao where sniffing around. "Why are you following me" Hakubi asked "huh I didn't even notice" Madarao replied 'Madarao's ben acting weird lately' Hakubi thought to himself.

Madarao suddenly started going the other way "where are you going?" Hakubi asked. "Don't you want me to leave you alone?" Madarao asked "true but I feel more comfortable around you like you got my back." 'Madarao wished it was more than simply a little friendship yeah right like he'll ever see him that way besides not everyone would agree with them if they ever did get together. "Hm I think I got something "Hakubi said. Since the Sakura tree bloomed out of season again he was picking up the scent of the sakura which made ayakashi go wild. While Hakubi was staring at the sakura Madarao blow into his ear. "Kyaa WH-what are you doing! That's a v-very sensitive area!" Hakubi complained. Madarao did it again "GAHH! Stop that!" Hakubi protested. ' how is it that you never say my name?' Madarao thought. 'What would happen if I made you mad would you call my name then?' he did it again and again, Hakubi still protested but Madarao still didn't get what he wanted. "GAHH!" Madarao liked the side of Hakubi's ear. "m-m-n stop that that's so annoying!" Hakubi rejected to speak his name Hakubi he knew what he wanted and refused to give in but could refuse long?


	3. Chapter 3

Annoyance

/- chapter 3-/

"Hey Madarao, Hakubi where are you?" Yoshimori yelled.

"Stop it you idiot" Hakubi said as he drifted away to Tokine. 'Why does he always have to play with me?' Madarao thought.' WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?' he asked himself as he came to his senses "Madarao where have you been?" Yoshimori asked. "Here why?" Madarao asked "because we've been looking all over for you two!" Yoshimori yelled.

"What about you Hakubi what where you two doing?" tokine asked. "nothing" he said blankly " Hakubi" she wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't tell her " I'll tell you when we're away from HIM" Hakubi looked at Madarao , the one at fault, " umm… okay if that helps" she said. Once they were away from Madarao and Yoshi Hakubi explained to her that they stumbled across the sakura and where dazed by its beauty and lied.

"What did you do Madarao?"Yoshimori complained

"Nothing"

"What did you do Madarao honestly?"

"Huh! It wasn't my fault it's the sakura's fault!"

"Do I look that stupid!" Yoshimori asked "yes but that's not the point here Yoshimori" Madarao teased "shut up Madarao! You're lucky I can't Metz you" Yoshimori whined "please, I'd be way too strong for you to defeat me any way" Madarao pointed out." Let's stop this fighting I want to know what you did to Hakubi you better not have laid a paw on him!" Yoshimori said "I would never lay a claw on him you know I'm not an animal you idiot!" Madarao stated.

At the end of the shift

"Man I'm so tired… and what's even weirder is that there weren't a lot of ayakashi tonight" Yoshimori pointed out. "Yeah I noticed that too the sakura always attracts ayakashi" tokine agreed. While Yoshi and tokine were talking Madarao tried to say sorry for his actions but, Hakubi was giving him the cold shoulder and when Madarao would try to face him Hakubi just turned his head the other way. "Oh come on Hakubi stop ignoring me" he said quietly Hakubi just ignored Madarao 'I'll apologies tomorrow' he thought

Next day (Yoshimori's p.o.v)

I wonder what those two were doing last night... it better not be what I think it is. Maybe tokine has something. He went down stairs all the way to the B hall and made it to the ninth grade hallway.

"Well, all he said was they saw the sakura and stopped to admire it. That's about it" she said.

'Dang it I can't find anything out!' he complained to himself.

6: oo pm

Regular p.o.v

*Yawn* time to wake up already ugh this sucks I never asked to be the chosen one or the heir or … ANYTHING!

Regular p.o.v

"Hey tokine" Yoshimori whispered "what?" she asked. "Why don't we leave Madarao and Hakubi alone to you know… figure this out you know" he suggested "I agree" tokine said happily it's nice to help out once in a while. They left Hakubi and Madarao alone it was hard to get Hakubi to stay alone with Madarao so they had to secretly tip toe away outa sight and with perfume and cologne on Hakubi won't recognize the scent. Madarao knew all about what they were doing. "Hakubi?" Madarao asked it wasn't such a big deal to him he wondered why Hakubi was acting this way. "Where did honey go?" he asked "uhh-""where did Yoshimori go?" he interrupted who knew Hakubi could be so cold. "Hakubi looked at Madarao when caught Madarao's eye looking past him, wide eyed, and speechless. Hakubi turned to see a large powerful ayakashi behind him. The beast roared and got Yoshimori and Tokine's attention but the beast quickly striked. Madarao got in the way of the beast and in front of Hakubi. Hakubi's eyes widened blood flew and some landed on Hakubi's snout. Can Yoshi and tokine get there in time!

That was a lot of righting I'll update as soon as I can


	4. Chapter 4

Annoyance

/- chapter four-/

Blood flew everywhere some even splattered on his snout…

"MADARAO!" Yoshimori exclaimed Madarao was now on the floor; Yoshimori went into combat with the beast. He created a kekkai but the beast broke through it. He looked at Madarao… then something snapped inside him. He confused the beast by placing kekkais' everywhere then making them explode. He finally got the leg of the beast "metzu!" he commanded. The beast let out a roar as it fell

meanwhile Hakubi helped Madarao get to a safe spot. With the help of tokine they both got the beasts' joints and Metz' they then cleaned up the mess.

"Madarao" Yoshimori checked to see if he was okay. The beast got him on the side of his neck to his shoulder. "Oh Madarao" tokine said worried. Then tokine created kekkais' to get into the building. She ran straight to the nurses office grabbed some supplies and ran right back. She had only seen her grandma doing this once to help Hakubi a few years back.

Tokine's past memory

"Grandma what's wrong with Hakubi?" she asked. "Hakubi got hurt fighting so let me teach you this now" she said then pointed to the spot next to her in their training room. She watched as her grandma put spells and charms to support the main spell. Then she put a long lace bandage on Hakubi's injury on his left leg. Hakubi whined, it hurt, and it was like alchahol on a fresh cut.

Normal time

Now she had to do this procedure on Madarao she put the main spell then extra spells to hold it. Finally a bunch of charms to support it then carefully place the lace bandage on, Madarao howled in pain and struggled, Yoshimori and Hakubi had to hold him down, no one noticed but Hakubi had tears in his eyes but he held them back he couldn't let emotions get in the way of saving Madarao's life. When the moon came out from going into a cloud everyone was waiting for Madarao to wake up. Hakubi was sitting there looking down at Madarao, the worst was finally over. Hakubi could breathe but that didn't make him feel better. Hakubi felt guilty he let his guard down and this is what happened.

Madarao finally woke up after half an hour of silence.

"hmm? What happened?" he asked warily. "He opened his eyes to see Hakubi above him only to feel… rain? No … tears Hakubi wasn't holding back any more. "Ah, Hakubi are you alright?" tokine and Yoshimori asked. "I'm fine" he replied with his head down. "You idiot" he said to Madarao. "The only thing that- madders is that- you're okay" he struggled to say it hurt to talk. "No it's not okay!" Hakubi said angrily 'it should have been me you fool' he thought to himself. "Oh man how am I going to tell gramps!" Yoshimori exclaimed. "I'll take the blame for my actions" Madarao replied. Tokine didn't know what to say. "No it's my fault for all this i-I am sorry" Hakubi said to Madarao.

"you still can't speak my name?" Madarao asked with that stupid grin.

"i-I am sorr-""no don't say sorry it's not your fault I made the choice to protect you and stand by my decision" Madarao interrupted.

Hakubi's tears wouldn't stop. Then Hakubi grinned "m-Madarao i-uh ... Thank you" he said wearily

Hakubi leaned forward and licked the side of Madarao's face. A faint blush was painted on both of the demon dogs faces.

How will tokine and Yoshi's grandparent's react when they hear the news!


	5. Chapter 5

Annoyance

/- chapter five

I can't believe I've gotten this far already :] -/

Later at the Sumimori's house-

"Yoshimori how did this happen to madarao!" Shigemori asked furiously, "uh well we had a little accident." Yoshi replied. "What do you mean accident don't you understand that you also have to protect him as well as yourself!" he exclaimed.

While Yoshi was dealing with Shigemori, Madarao was in the recovery room with Hakubi

"Ugh I feel … awful" Madarao was all loopy from the gas they gave him, the spells hurt that bad. "Mada, are you okay?" Hakubi asked "sure I am, I think so, am i?" Madarao slurred. 'I better not answer that' Hakubi thought to himself. "Hey Hakubi I had a weird dream" Madarao half slurred. "Did you now?" Hakubi said playing along. "I need to tell you something" he said. "What is it" Hakubi asked as he leaned forward. Madarao licked Hakubi's cheek "oh Madarao" he sighed he hated when Madarao did that. "Come here" Madarao said again "no" Hakubi replied it was kind of annoying being with a half drunk idiot. "Aw come on Hakubi" Madarao pleaded "*sigh* fine" Hakubi agreed. Hakubi brought his ear down to Madarao so he could hear. Hakubi knew it was going to be something stupid.

"I love you" Madarao said blushing with a grin on his face.

Hakubi just stared into the distance was this the real Madarao or the meds?

Back to Yoshi

"You need to be more responsible you idiot" Shigemori argued

"Well at least I stopped the ayakashi in time!" Yoshimori retorted

" I have to go now I have important bisnes to take care of there for I'm leaving Hakubi here, me and that old grandma come to the conclusion" Shigemori stated.

"*sigh* okay "Yoshimori agreed

Recovery room

"It's just the gas talking Madarao" Hakubi stuttered. "No I mean it" Madarao argued as he sat up and he was close to Hakubi, so close their noses touched. Hakubi's fur spiked up "uh Madarao y-you should lay down y-your h-hurt remember?" Hakubi stuttered once again. "Hey Hakubi" Yoshimori called from the entrance of the room. Both of their furs spiked "don't scare us like that!" Hakubi complained as he drifted away towards Yoshimori.

Did Madarao mean what he said?

/- sorry it's so short I try to update every night-/


	6. Chapter 6

Annoyance

/- sorry it took so long -_-' I have wrote another story though! Hope that's good news to you-/

"Uh… any way Hakubi the Yukimoras said it was okay for you to stay here while Madarao heals." Yoshimori reported. "t-thank you Yoshi, you gave us quite a scare" Hakubi said almost out of breath. "What where you to doing?" Yoshimori questioned "Nothing" Hakubi put up walls, mentally of course, he won't tell anyone. "Well, I better, go when its day I'll be sure to turn the night of in here 'kay?" Yoshimori said as he walked out of the training room.

"Madarao lay down" Hakubi demanded. "Huh, Hakubi I'm fine really-""no you're going to lie down and heal" Hakubi protested. "Hakubi" Madarao whined "I'm fine" Madarao tried to comfort Hakubi "it's my fault isn't it I let my guard down and this is what happened except I should be in your place." Hakubi said remembering horrid memories but only half of what happened.

"It's going to be light out soon lets go to sleep" Madarao stated. Not even minuets past before Yoshimori came in to turn out the lights. "Night I guess *yawn*" Yoshimori said as he turned off the lights and walked out of the slide doors. Madarao laid down his back curved and his paws lay stretched out. Hakubi walked up to him and laid right next to him, Madarao held Hakubi tight with one paw over Hakubi's chest and chin rested on Hakubi's head as they fell asleep.

The next night Hakubi woke up alone "I wonder where Madarao is" Hakubi thought aloud. He slid the slid door open, and looked around. Everything seemed to be okay. Then Hakubi saw Shigemori walking in the hallway "Shigemori where is Madarao?" Hakubi asked "He asked me not to say anything but he's at Karasumori" Shigemori replied. "You can go if you want to, you know the way" Shigemori stated as he walked past Hakubi.

Hakubi rushed off. As soon as he got there he noticed Madarao was sitting under the Sakura tree watching its flower petals fly off into the wind. "Madarao" Hakubi said sitting next to Madarao "hm?" Madarao asked while staring at the tree. "why did you leave me there " Hakubi asked a little irritated " I can still do my job I can tell Yoshimori where the ayakashi is, as well as tokine " Madarao replied "why didn't you wake me up?" Hakubi Asked "Because it looked like you needed the rest you always act like you're so full of energy but you're as tired as me" Madarao explained "humph you could've told me that" Hakubi pouted 'Hakubi you never act this kind to me' Madarao thought

/- there you go hopefully I'll make a longer chapter 7-/


	7. Chapter 7

Annoyance

/- sorry I took so long-/

So they went the whole night doing the same routine an ayakashi would appear and Madarao would tell Yoshimori where it was. Madarao laid down in the grass, enjoying his time of relaxation. Hakubi was doing his job as usual. When it was the time, between twelve and one, that ayakashi don't come out, Tokine and Yoshimori took a break. Yoshimori and Tokine were sitting on the roof of the entrance of the school. Madarao fell asleep but Hakubi couldn't, he didn't want to. "hmm… Tokimori sama~" Madarao said aloud Hakubi was surprised that came out of no where. Madarao did it again ' he must be having a weird dream' Hakubi thought to himself. Madarao started squirming in his sleep. "Madarao are you okay" Hakubi giggled trying not to laugh. "Hakubi~" Madarao said deliciously. Hakubi smacked Madarao at the back of the head with his tail. "Gah WHAT?" Madarao was awake now. "ow why does my head hurt?" Madarao asked himself.

"don't you remember your dream?" Hakubi questioned "a little" Madarao replied. "idiot" Hakubi murmured under his breath. "what was it about?" Hakubi asked he glared at Madarao daring him to say something wrong. "uh i- uh well I"-"I uh what?" Hakubi interrupted. Hakubi got closer "why do you want to know?" Madarao asked "because you were calling my name" Hakubi replied. "oh uh I don't remember" Madarao replied thinking real hard it just disappeared. "huh sure you did anyway I bet most of it was about Tokimori sama" Hakubi stated. "well I remember the first part of the dream…"

/- sorry there's a lot going on in my life ideas are welcome I'll take any or if I have wrong info p.m. me I would like ides though bye for now~/


	8. Chapter 8

Im sorry guys I promise I'll make more when meh computers fixed dats y I haven't made any yet.


End file.
